Love on Board
by Veldytheflamelady
Summary: AU. Erik is forced to go to Los Angeles to supervise a project that his boss gave him. He does not expect to meet a flight attendant named Charles though. Steward!Charles & Engineer!smitten!Erik. Cherik. Fluff. Posted on AO3 with different title.


**A/N:** Hello! This fanfiction has been published in AO3 under the same author name but different title for several months but I think I should also put it in here. This will contain fluff and possible grammatical mistakes. I hope you enjoy this :)

This fic is dedicated for my dear friend Racooncity15. :D

* * *

"Welcome aboard," said a familiar voice whose belonged to the flight attendant. The steward whose name was Charles, smiled wider from his usual polite smile when he recognized Erik. The clear blue eyes were as beautiful as Erik remembered. "_Mr. Lehnsherr_," greeted Charles sounded pleased in acknowledgement. Erik smiled back. This was always the best part in his exhausting trip from New York to Los Angeles vice versa.

Erik worked as the head engineer in Stark Industries. For the newest project, his boss, Tony _Fucking _Stark aka the owner of Stark Industries assigned him to cover it, although the client actually asking Tony to supervise the project personally. Erik complied but when Erik thought it was going to be normal project like usual, it actually required him to go to Los Angeles to supervise it directly and he was actually living in New York City.

Erik had decided to actually move to Los Angeles for a few months until the project was finished. Stark Industries had a couple of private jets but as those were occupied at that time, Erik took the commercial plane (In the first class, of course) to Los Angeles and that was when he met Charles, the steward for First Class cabin who had the bluest eyes he had ever seen with blinding smile and floppy brown-almost-black hair.

Erik cancelled his plan to live in L.A. and decided to actually fly to Los Angeles and back to New York every _single _week (so he flew every Mondays to Los Angeles and back to New York City every Thursdays). He used a few of Stark Industries' authorities to actually know the schedule of Charles the Steward Tony smirked when he knew what Erik did, but he could not bring himself to care and practically ignoring him whenever he mentioned about it.

Erik convinced himself that what he was doing was creepy at all. Erik did check Charles' schedule, but it was mere coincidence that it was so convenient with his schedule. Charles was a very professional flight attendant too and it was just sensible that he chose the flight with the most capable crew for his trip for the next 3 months.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Would you like anything to drink, Mr. Lehnsherr?" asked Charles with that sweet polite smile of his. Erik smiled back and nodded.

"Coffee, black no sugar—"replied Erik. This was his 3rd flight with Charles. The flight for Los Angeles was always in the morning and so coffee sounds like the most sensible choice. Charles poured the coffee and handed it to Erik. "Thank you."

"Would you like anything else, Mr Lehnsherr? We actually have these batches of cookies again that you ate last week on the flight to New York," said Charles tilting his head in the way that was somehow adorable (Erik had stopped denying himself regarding Charles after the third flight he had with Charles' as his flight attendant). The sun light from the windows was pouring inside the cabin onto Charles and he was forced to bite his tongue before he actually told Charles how beautiful he looked.

Charles was still looking at him with that earnest blue eyes and Erik realized that he had been staring and so he coughed awkwardly and smiled again (_"You look like a shark, Erik," _said his brain that somehow had Tony's voice.)

"That sounds good. I would like that," replied Erik finally. Charles nodded and then walked to retrieve it and gave it to Erik.

"Enjoy the cookies, Mr. Lehnsherr. Just call me when you need something else," said Charles and then with a wink, he walked to talk to another passenger.

Erik swore that he didn't blush.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Here is your coffee, Mr. Lehnsherr. Black no sugar," said Charles giving Erik his cup of coffee without any prompt from Erik himself. This was his 9th flight with Charles as his flight attendant. Since the first flight, he had always asked for coffee with no sugar during his flight to Los Angeles and apparently Charles now had decided to just give Erik his usual coffee. Erik really wanted to kiss the man so badly.

"Thank you, Charles. I am kinda surprised that you actually just give me the coffee without asking me first like usual," said Erik light-heartedly. It might sound a bit mocking though since Charles blushed and lowered his head in apology.

"Oh I am so very sorry, I just thought that since you always ask the same every time you fly to Los Angeles so I thought that—" Charles started apologizing and Erik cut him before he could babble and apologize even more.

"It is fine Charles—"Charles looked up at him unconvinced. "Really, it's alright. I am surprised indeed, but it's a pleasant kind of surprise. I am happy that you actually remember my usual," assured Erik and the tension in Charles' posture was gone in relief.

"I do remember you very much, sir—_oh_ I mean, I remember your order since you are a regular in this flight now," said Charles softly with a slight hint of red on his cheeks. Erik got this sudden urge to caress those cheeks now. Charles was still looking at him and maybe, _maybe, _Erik could actually do that now. But unfortunately (or fortunately since now that Erik was not under the spell of Charles' eyes, his previous idea was actually sounded really bad), another passenger called on to Charles. It broke their eye-contact.

"Well then, tell me if you need something else, Mr. Lehnsherr," said Charles with a soft smile before he went to attend another passenger.

Erik wondered what would happen if he answered 'I need you'.

(In his dreams in which Charles had been in it for almost 2 months, it would end up with Charles straddling him on this first class chair, moaning as Erik kissed his neck)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Erik miss his 12th flight back to New York City because there were some techincal problems that forced Erik to stay a bit longer in Los Angeles to fix this.

Erik tried not to dwell too much on the fact that he didn't see Charles. He gave all the employees death glare and ended up screaming on the top of his lung in rage.

Erik got back to New York on Saturday after he missed his flight using Tony's private jet.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Erik had been waiting for his 13th flight. He missed his last flight and he didn't even know that one time managed to make him miss Charles who was no one but the flight attendant in his routine flight from New York City to Los Angeles back to back.

Charles was not in that flight though and Erik had to bite his tongue in disappointment.

While supervising the project in Los Angeles, he managed to make 3 of his subordinates cried.

Erik wished he could see Charles on his flight back to New York City.

(But then again, how could Charles be in the flight to New York City when he was not even in one to Los Angeles? Erik still hoped for it though.)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As Erik predicted, he didn't see Charles on his flight to New York City too. He knew about it, but that didn't mean it was not disappointing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Fortunately_, on his next flight Charles was there greeting him, as brilliant as ever. His blue eyes widened a little bit and he looked so pleased.

"Welcome aboard, Mr. Lehnsherr—"Erik gave him his boarding ticket even though he had been flying for so many times (he always gave his ticket for Charles to check every time. He admitted that it was his excuse to spend a few more seconds with Charles) and for a second, Erik could feel that their fingers brushed against each other. It made his inside felt warmth. "Your seat is on 2B. I hope you will enjoy your flight," said Charles smoothly with that smile of his.

Erik smiled back and he could already feel that this 8th week was going to be good week.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Here is your coffee, Mr. Lehnsherr. Enjoy your coffee," said Charles with another smile. Erik nodded and accepted the glass of coffee.

"Thank you—" and Erik suddenly remembered that he didn't see Charles at all last week. It was maybe inappropriate but Erik wanted to know. So he asked. Politely of course. "Um, Charles, where were you last week?—" Charles' eyes widened in surprise and Erik's brain suddenly went alert. "—Um, I am just curious. You don't need to answer it if it bothers you—"

"No no. It didn't bother me at all. I-I was actually sick last week, Mr. Lehnsherr, so I stayed home," Charles said with a shy smile. Erik knew it was silly, but he could not help himself getting a bit worried on his steward.

"Oh. Um. But you are really fine, now?" Charles gave Erik a wide smile.

"Yes I am. I am happy that I can see you—"Erik swore his heart skipped a bit hearing that. Charles' cheeks went really red. "—Um, I mean. I mean that I am happy that I can go back on duty!—But that didn't mean that I am not happy to see you, Mr. Lehnsherr—I mean I am sure happy to see you since it's my job—" and Charles was still speaking but Erik could not really understand a word that Charles said as he himself was busy sorting up his brain. Erik knew that he could not hope much but hearing that '-happy that I can see you-' from Charles whatever meaning behind it was too much that he could not stop his brain from shutting itself down.

When Erik had sorted his brain and calmed himself down, Charles was still trying to explain his words.

"Charles, Charles—" Charles snapped out from his blabbering and his cheeks went even redder than before. The flight attendant looked ready to apologize but Erik beat him. "It's fine. I understand. You don't need to explain yourself," said Erik with a what he hoped an assuring smile.

Charles blinked and then smiled again apologetically. He stood there for a few seconds, simply looking at Erik and Erik looking at him back. One of the other passengers unfortunately (or fortunately, because Erik simply didn't know how longer he could control himself while looking at those big blue eyes) called on Charles. Said man smiled again to Erik and then he went to see the passenger that interrupted them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When the plane landed, Erik had expected that Charles would smile and say his good bye as usual. So when Charles apparently stopped him and looked a bit hesitant, it was a surprise. Erik's brain already played out so many different scenarios and Erik didn't know what to expect from this encounter at all.

"Um, Mr. Lehsnherr, may I ask one question?" asked Charles quietly. Erik nodded in affirmative.

"You missed the flight back to New York City 2 weeks ago. May I ask why?" Erik felt like he could take down the skyscrapers right now.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Erik back. Charles blushed again (he seemed to blush a lot in this flight. Erik didn't have any complaints though) and he looked down at his feet.

"I am just curious. You don't need to answer it though. I don't want to bother you," answered Charles quietly. Erik could not really explain all the things that he felt at the same time but he knew that he could feel hope blossoming from the bottom of his heart. Charles was getting even more nervous as second passed. Erik could not help but smiled fondly.

"There were a few mistakes in the project that I supervised. I needed to take care of that immediately. I took my company's private plane to get back to New York City on Saturday," answered Erik briefly. Charles looked up at Erik again and his expression was softened in pleasure.

"I see. Well then I think you probably need to get going right, Mr. Lehnsherr?" Erik sighed and nodded tiredly. Charles still kept his smile on. "I hope you have a great week, Mr. Lehnsherr. I wish I can see you onboard again."

Later on that day, Erik realized that he had suggestively told to Charles that he actually didn't need to use commercial plane to get to Los Angeles every week. Erik analyzed their conversations over and over again at his head before he went to be and at the end he was pretty convinced that Charles actually cared of him too.

Even if it was not the case, Erik was contented for the night.

(Charles appeared in his dream again that night)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The 9th week of his work travel, Emma Frost, one of a very few people who Erik could call friends, joined Erik on his flight to Los Angeles (she said that she had business to attend and she would be staying a little bit longer so she would not join Erik on the flight back to New York City). As usual Charles was there but when he greeted Erik (and also Emma) his smile was a bit off.

"Welcome aboard, Mr. Lehnsherr—"Charles looked at Emma for a second. "—Welcome aboard, Mrs. Lehnsher." Erik almost choked on his breath. Emma seemed to find the whole thing amusing, as she simply smirked. Charles was looking at Erik in confusion. Erik finally gained his breath back.

"She is not my wife or my girlfriend, Charles. She is my friend, Emma Frost," told Erik. Charles flushed and lowered his head in embarrassment. The flight attendant quickly apologized of his blind assumptions ("—You two look gorgeous together, so I thought that—" "Charles—" "—I am really sorry." "It's fine really. I am not mad."). Charles then showed Erik and Emma their seats and apologized one last time before he attended the other passengers. Erik involuntary smiled before he could stop himself. Emma, unsurprisingly, managed to catch that.

"So he is the reason behind your eagerness to fly from New York to L.A. every single week—" Erik pretended that he didn't hear her. Emma continued. "—He is certainly your type. When will you ask him out, Erik?"

Erik didn't answer her.

(When they arrived at Los Angeles, Emma was so smug that Erik was tempted to actually just leave her alone in the busy airport. At the end, he chose to just ignore her whenever she mentioned anything about the flight and Charles. He didn't need anyone to get into his love life, and even if he needed it, Emma certainly was not his choice.)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

On the 11th week, Erik suddenly realized that he literally only had 3 more chances to see Charles regularly. Three more chances to actually ask Charles out when he was off duty. When Charles smiled at Erik as he walked through the aisle, Erik knew that he could not miss his chance at all.

At the end of the flight, Erik decided to ask Charles next week after his business was done.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Erik took a deep breath as the plane landed in New York City on the last week of his three months long business trip. He had sent the report to Tony last night before the flight about the finished project and he was in no hurry at all. He knew that the flight attendants would leave the plane at the very last and so Erik would wait and then asked Charles if maybe he would want to take a cup of coffee on his day off.

Erik felt nervous as he waited in a café inside the airport. It had been almost 30 minutes and still no sign of Charles and the others. Erik's brain had been providing bad scenarios in his head and his heart was beating pretty fast that Erik felt like a high school kid again although he was in his early 30s now. Erik took a deep breath and there he saw Charles—

"Charles!"

Erik's head turned to face a beautiful blonde young woman whose smile was so wide. Erik looked back at Charles whose face wearing a similar expression. Quickly, the young woman ran across the hall and in a matter of seconds, Charles was having her in his arms. Erik observed from far as they fell off embrace and started to converse with each other. Charles looked very happy and as each second passed, Erik felt his heart sank. She must be his girlfriend and Erik realized that he didn't have a chance as Charles apparently was straight.

Without looking back, he left the airport and went home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Three weeks passed since he finished the project in Los Angeles and still he could not forget about Charles. He did see Charles regularly for the past three months but other than that, they didn't really talk much. Charles was always kind but he must be kind to all passengers and Erik felt like a fool that he thought that the flight attendant's kindness to him was special. Charles probably remembered all the regular passengers' drinks and he must have also asked them if they missed their usual flights.

Erik really felt like such an idiot to have a crush on Charles.

The acceptance of the situation (and also alcohols) didn't make his mood any better and he didn't feel sorry at all if every day he sent his subordinates crying after he snapped.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Can't you take it by yourself, Emma? I have agreed to actually _come _to your fucking party and it is a favor already that you asked me," said Erik through the cell phone. He heard Emma sighed dramatically.

"_You are such a drama-queen, Erik. You love my party," _replied Emma. Erik growled.

"I never love your parties. You always forced me to attend one! I don't even know why I always come," grumbled Erik. Emma chuckled.

"_You don't want to admit it but I know you love it. So anyway, please take the cupcakes at the address that I sent you okay Sugar?" _Erik sighed heavily in resignation.

"Fine, just this time. I won't bother to do it the second time," stated Erik.

"_Thanks, Sugar. I know that you are still in a miserable state because you don't manage to get that adorable flight attendant but I can intro—"_

Erik hung up, didn't care that Emma was not yet finished. He didn't want to be reminded of his pathetic crush on Charles. It had been almost a month and he was still trying to get rid of him from his dreams and subconscious.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The place in which Emma ordered the cupcakes was not a big place. It was placed at a small street that if it was not because of the address, Erik would obviously miss it. Erik had no wonder how Emma managed to find this place.

As Erik entered the shop, he was greeted by a young man with red hair that grinned widely when he looked at Erik.

"Hello, I am Sean! Welcome to Groovy café! We sell various teas, coffees and cakes! How can I help you?" asked the cashier cheerfully. Erik answered and then the cashier-Sean-said that he needed to wait for at least 15 minutes ("HEY! ARE THAT ORDERED CUPCAKES READY?!" "NOT YET!"). Erik grumpily ordered coffee, black no sugar. The coffee, Erik decided, was good and it fixed his mood a little bit.

Erik sat on the chair near the window and grabbed a magazine to read as he waited. He was just about to finish his cup when the door chimed, breaking the almost quite café.

"Oh hi, Prof! Tea or coffee for today?" asked Sean cheerfully. The next voice was surprisingly familiar that he was pretty sure that his ears were mistaken. His eyes didn't fool him though. Standing just a few feet away from him was Charles, with a smile on his face, and for once wearing casual clothes, shirt with blue cardigan and plain black trousers. He wore nothing special, but Charles looked fantastic and Erik almost forgot about his misery for the past month.

"Hi, Sean. I want tea for today, please. Earl grey with milk and no sugar. I am planning to—" Charles' blue eyes locked on Erik who was still staring at the unexpected guest. Charles' expressions changed from surprised to I-can't-believe-it to pleased in a matter of seconds. "—Mr. Lehnsherr," said Charles breathlessly. Erik blinked and quickly greeted the flight attendant.

"It is such a pleasant surprise. Are you a regular in this café too? I have never seen you around though," said Charles with a shy smile.

"I am not. I am just here to take the cupcake order for my friend, Emma. You remember her?" Charles flushed and nodded.

"Whenever I think about it, it was still pretty embarrassing," murmured Charles. Both of them went quiet for a while and then the door chimed again. It was that blonde young woman again. Erik felt his inside went cold again and he quickly drank empty his coffee.

"Charles, I am going to Angel's flat, okay?" said the young woman.

"Alright, Dear. Call me when you are done, okay?" replied Charles with a fond smile. Erik really wanted to excuse himself but the order was still not done and Erik just wanted to kill Emma for making him did this. The girl noticed Erik though unfortunately and her smiled began to turn upwards wickedly.

"Oh, who is this, Charles? You never told me that you know such a hand-," Charles grabbed the woman's arm and led her away from Erik, talking urgently with subtle glances to Erik. The blonde woman's eyes widened and she nodded her head, grinning widely. The blonde woman looked at Erik after she and Charles finished and smiled. She flashed a thumb up to Erik.

"Nice to meet you, Erik! Bye, Charles. Good luck!" the woman kissed Charles' cheek and then went out of the café. Charles sighed before he turned again to face Erik with a red color on both of his cheeks. Erik hated it that it was the woman who could make Charles blushed like that.

"I am sorry, Mr. Lehnsherr. She is my sister, Raven—" Erik almost choked and then looked at Charles wide eyes. The flight attendant was obviously startled as he jumped a little and looked at Erik in confusion.

"Your sister?" repeated Erik slowly. Charles nodded. Erik didn't know that it was possible for someone to feel these amounts of relief and joy at such a short amount of time after experiencing the cold feeling in his guts when he saw the young woman—Raven, his brain supplied, who was apparently Charles' sister.

"Mr. Lehnsherr?"

"Call me, Erik and do you want to have a cup of coffee with me?" asked Erik abruptly. Charles furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Pardon?"

"I asked you whether you want to have a cup of coffee with me," repeated Erik again. Charles looked even more confused than before.

"Well, I am going to have a cup of tea so—" Erik almost cursed out loud. He really needed to make sure his question was clear. This was probably his last chance and he just could not ruin it by making a fool of himself. _Ask the question properly._

"I am sorry, but what I am asking is actually do you want to go out on a date with me?" asked Erik again slowly. Charles' eyes widened and he was gaping at Erik like a fish out of the water. Erik found Charles right now rather endearing but he could not fully admire Charles as he was waiting for the answer now and fuck-_he didn't even actually know if Charles liked men or not. Damnit damnit damnit—_

"I would love to, Erik," answered Charles and Erik was saved from the almost panic attack he got. Erik gulped and looked at Charles who smiled shyly at him, both cheeks were flaming red. Erik involuntarily grinned widely. Erik was about to say something when his phone suddenly rang. He cursed and took out his phone. It was Emma.

"Damnit, Emma—"

"_Erik are you still in that café?" _asked Emma ignoring Erik's grumpiness. Erik glanced at Charles who was still smiling. Erik felt almost a little better.

"Yes, I am—"

"_Great. I love the latte from that café. Bring me one okay?" _Erik sighed and replied affirmatively. Emma then hung up. Erik was about to put his phone away when he remembered that he should ask for Charles' numbers.

"Can I ask for your number?" Charles nodded with a smile and took his own phone out. They changed numbers and Erik ordered for Emma's drink and also a refill for his. Sean gave Charles his tea and Erik his coffee again.

"So, the project you had in Los Angeles is finished?" asked Charles. Erik nodded. Charles sipped his tea.

"I was a bit surprised when I didn't see your name on the passengers' list, Mr. Lehn—I mean, Erik. I thought you changed your flight, but the following week I realized that your work must have finished already. It was such a long tiring commute from New York to Los Angeles, wasn't it?"

"It was—" They both sipped their respective drinks. Erik suddenly felt a bit guilty that he didn't really tell Charles that it was his last flight although he actually planned to say it but he cancelled it as he saw Charles and Raven hugging in the airport. "—I wanted to tell you that that was my last flight, and actually ask you if you want to have a cup of coffee with me. I saw Raven and I thought she was your girlfriend so—" informed Erik a bit embarrassed now he said it out loud.

"Here is the your order, sir!" chimed Sean suddenly and Erik really wanted to glare at the young man. He handed Erik the bag filled with cupcakes and then a cup of Latte that Emma ordered. Erik sighed.

"I need to go now, Charles. I have to deliver this to Emma," said Erik with a tight smile. Charles nodded.

"Don't forget to text me, Erik," said Charles pleasantly. "and have a nice day!" Erik smiled back and then went out of the cafe to drop the cupcakes to Emma's apartment and told her that he changed his mind about attending her party.

(Erik didn't go to Emma's party and at decent time in evening, he texted Charles asking about the promised date. Erik could not be happier.)

**END**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


End file.
